


【翻译】弗洛伊德可以带着他的雪茄去死了

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/F, Knifeplay, Mutual Masturbation, Power Play, Sensory Deprivation, Strap-Ons, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: Root不断入侵到Shaw的想法和梦境中。这越来越是个问题了。





	1. 暴露癖

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Freud can take his cigar and go fuck himself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436048) by [winged_mammal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged_mammal/pseuds/winged_mammal). 

> 轻微AU，Shaw的身份暴露了但是411从未发生过。共有5章，每章根据主题不同有一两个不同的tag

Shaw从梦中醒来，微微出汗，并且湿透了，她眨了眨眼睛，咒骂一声。

她怒气冲冲地把被单从身体上甩开，然后穿过她的公寓，来到厨房角落里那个破旧不堪的咖啡壶前，当她意识到自己又忘了清洗咖啡壶时，她小声抱怨起来。她盯着眼前状况看了一会儿，然后抓住壶把手把剩下的咖啡倒进一个马克杯里，然后猛地关上后面微波炉的门。她的刀架旁边放着一瓶波本酒，它在清晨的阳光下闪闪发光。她看着微波炉计时器倒计时，津津有味地感受着酒精烧过喉咙。

愚蠢的性感Root。

上一次Shaw确认过，**她**才是那个在行动基地过了十几年没有时间享受隐私这样的奢侈品的人，她看到了比大多数人一辈子看色情作品所能看到的更健美的裸体，却忽略了其中的每一个。而上次Shaw确认过，**Root**才是那个在Shaw身边失去冷静的那个人，她是那个没法拒绝任何一个含沙射影的暗示或者色情的注视机会的人，她是那个完全不知道地铁站只是另一个一天中任何时候都要遵守更衣室规则的行动基地的人。

微波炉的叮咚提示因为Shaw再次背叛了主人的心陷入到堕落而被无视了。当 Shaw 独自在那里吃午饭的时候，Root冲进了地铁车厢，说机器需要她在30分钟内到达斯塔顿岛。她把电脑设备收进一个包里，一边把高跟鞋从脚上踢下来，背对着Shaw，一边指着裙子的拉链，大声猜测机器是否意识到，要那么快地离开曼哈顿是多么不可能。Shaw心不在焉地拉下Root的拉链，然后又咬了一口三文治。Root让她的裙子滑到地上，于是Shaw忘记了咀嚼，意识到Root上半身不着一缕并且她打算只穿着一条低腰蕾丝内裤收拾剩下需要的东西。她选择的那些锃亮的黑色金属枪与鲁特苍白的双乳形成了鲜明的对比。在Root把它们放进包里之前，Shaw对她们进行了快速检查。

Shaw突然对明暗对比产生了好感，Root车厢附近的一片混乱中四处走动时，她的眼睛一直盯着Root看，而Root似乎一直没有注意到Shaw的目光。 她拽出一条破旧的牛仔裤和一双Shaw从未见过的运动鞋，一边把行李从地铁车厢里踢出来，一边扣上衬衫的扣子。 Root像她刚才一样快速地上了楼梯，几乎没有和Shaw直接说过一句话。 唯一能证明她当时在场的证据就是在 Shaw 脚边地上那件皱皱巴巴的裙子。

现在，肖在下线的日子里盯着不新鲜的咖啡，赤裸的、汗津津的Root的形象依然清晰，填满了她的想法填满了她的梦，而她对此几乎并不恼火，这让她十分气恼。

恼火归恼火，但她喝了一小口微波咖啡，发现咖啡又凉了，于是恼火就升级为愤怒。Shaw把马克杯扔在水槽里，拿着波本酒一屁股坐到沙发上，咒骂着Root那套布拉斯先知的鬼话。 总有一天她会因此丧命，她知道，尽管这会死在撒玛利亚人手里还是Shaw自己手里还有待观察。

她的手机在她头顶的桌子上嗡嗡作响，她没看，叹着气摸索着伸手去够。是一条来自Root的短信，说她和Finch三小时后会需要她在地铁站，Shaw让手机掉在她肚子上，用胳膊肘挡住她的眼睛，再次回想起皮肤和枪支相映的光芒。她在沙发上扭动着胯部，提醒自己，她的梦想从来没有得到过任何令人满意的结果。在电话再次响起之前，她简短地思考了一下洗个冷水澡的好处。

** _如果你想知道的话，我昨晚突突了三个坏家伙。谢谢帮忙，亲亲_ ** ** _;)_ **

Shaw丢下手机，打算报复。

手机又响了。**_不过，你可以至少帮我折一下裙子。_**

手机被Shaw塞在了一个垫子下面。 Shaw思考着她的梦引起的问题，她考虑着报复回去。 Root自从 Shaw 的身份暴露后，如果她发给 Shaw 的信息没有得到回复，Root就会担心，她知道这个是因为她知道在她公寓的入口通道和起居室里有摄像头，而她不应该知道这些。 她知道如果视而不见的话，Root会检查摄像头看Shaw是不是在耍花招。

她再次扭动胯部，然后她的目光落到墙上藏着对着沙发的摄像头的斑点。

她挑了挑眉。

一个想法形成了。

好吧，她**确实**重视效率。

Shaw无视低沉的震动，在沙发上伸展，她的背心翘起来露出她的腹部，Shaw的手伸回到头后面，放松她的肌肉。她的一只脚落在地板上，她叹了口气，分开双膝，让右手滑到短裤下面。她漫不经心地想，要多久才能让Root屈服，查看她的监控。然后她把这个想法推到一边，让她的手指穿过她梦中留下的湿漉。

Root一丝不挂地在铁车厢的桌子上伸展身躯，完美取代了Shaw的午餐三明治，同样让人狼吞虎咽。Shaw回忆起一个闪过的画面，是把什么东西塞进Root的口中，让她停止说话，但是仍然可以清晰地听到Root发出的滑稽而放荡的声音。她的身体在桌上扭动着，她的手在寻找任何可以压住她让停留在当下的快乐中的东西。Shaw把三根手指推进去，Root鞋跟已经轻松地深深扎进了Shaw的背部，正如她现在轻松地进入自己一样。想到Root的背部一碰就弓起来，Shaw的胸口就卡住了一口气。

Shaw的律动和她梦里的记忆一样，手指稳定而坚实地在里面卷曲律动着，空着的那只手推起背心，手掌放在胸前揉捏，就像她的舌头在鲁特的小核周围画圈那样。她知道现在Root已经检查了她的监视器，她正在观察她手部的每一个隐藏的动作，它们带着她离高潮更近了。她的头向后仰着，为一个脑海中突然出现的Root坐在电脑前的形象而发出一声呻吟，想着Root在电脑前扭来扭去，渴望触碰但却天杀的什么都做不了，因为Finch毫无疑问和她一起在地铁站里。

她可能已经像Shaw梦中一样湿了，像Shaw现在一样湿透了。如果Root出现的话，她可能会乞求Shaw，没有挑逗Shaw，没有玩她平时喜欢的游戏或者Finch的存在， Shaw会盯着她看，让她汗流浃背。 Shaw会在摄像头前责备她，即使她拖着她站起来，把她推上桌子——她今天会穿另一条裙子，Shaw会把它推到她的臀部，把她的内裤拉到一边，当她的手指推进去的时候，Root会陶醉在她的热量中，Root会乞求、恳求和呻吟，想要更多，更多，而Shaw——

她的肌肉紧绞着她的手指，Shaw让一声叫喊随着高潮泄出，她张嘴对着天花板，臀部骑在手指制造的潮头上，脑海中两个版本的Root和她一起在高潮边缘跌落。她高潮的时候声音太她妈大了，Shaw不知道是该堵住她的嘴还是哄她发出更多的声音。Shaw详细思考了多种不同的让Root闭嘴的方式，一边减慢手指的律动，当她最终抽出手指抚摸着她的小核的时候，Shaw的身体抽搐着，她随意地用手指擦拭着她的腹部。

她的胳膊在沙发边上晃了一会儿，才想起电话塞在了垫子下面，于是掏出了手机。

几条来自Root的未读短信在等着她，当她通读她们的时候Shaw露出了一个坏笑。 好吧，Root一直在观察，不想让她知道摄像机的事，但越来越想知道Shaw是否清楚地知道她在对她做什么。

** _这么早就忙起来了，亲亲？你知道我有多担心。_ **

** _我希望没有我在你不会有任何行动。_ **

** _她告诉我你在家安然无恙。有什么需要帮忙的吗？_ **

** _我给你带了点东西如果你到这儿饿了的话。_ **

Shaw翻了个白眼然后简短地打字回复。_**地铁站****11点见，知道了。**_她把手机塞到大腿下，喝了一大口被遗忘的波旁威士忌，权衡着淋浴和早餐的好处。手机很快又开始震动，Shaw读到留言时哼了一声。

** _我在那之前得去市中心处理点事情，你来吗？_ **

“求你了，Shaw，”她低语，在回复前做了个鬼脸，“把我操到下周吧。老天啊。”

** _你自己解决。这她妈是我下线时间。_ **

Root从没回复，Shaw认为她是赢家。


	2. 小刀play/鲜血play

有些时候，Shaw的思绪飘忽不定。

她是人类，这种事情会发生。她把自己训练得足够好，从来不会在工作中出现问题，总是有意识地关注身边发生的事情，同时让自己的想法随心所欲。但她最近注意到了一个令人不安的趋势，来自出外勤时的情况在她的闲暇时间导致了她走神的问题。Root几乎一丝不挂的事情似乎对她那背叛了主人的大脑来说还不够。

这并不是说Shaw**希望**看到Root再受伤了。只是当她受伤的时候她会发出最吸引人的声音。

Root被击伤的时候喘息的声音，她紧绷肌肉或者擦伤膝盖的时候泄出的嘶声，真的，非常色情。她被子弹或者小刀擦伤后，Shaw发誓她听见Root在咒骂前呻吟出声。Shaw在小队里的医疗支援的地位提供了许多关于大家如何应对疼痛的亲身了解——John是个禁欲巨婴，Finch比绝大多数普通人都应付得更好，但Root……

在需要的时候，Root是个坏蛋。Shaw见过她看到她的手臂多次中枪，没有任何明显反应，执行任务时不顾自己的安危，这让她不止一次挨了枪子儿。但是当她躺在地铁站的手术台上，或者安全屋里，或者 SUV 的后座上，当Shaw从她伤口中取出子弹或者缝合伤口时，Root就完全不再掩饰。

Shaw是专业的，在外勤中的手术里也保持临床距离是第二天性。但如果她说那汗渍斑斑、血迹斑斑的样子不合Shaw的口味，那她就是在撒谎。当这副样子与Root偏好的声音结合在一起时，她就会觉得自己正处于一种特别强烈的高潮中，当Shaw把一块跑偏了的钢筋从她腿里抽出来——别说她在扭曲了——那么，好吧。

Shaw的思绪飘忽不定起来。

她的思绪大部分都在她公寓的个人空间里，当她放弃了整个世界，手指在她的床单上乱抓或者操你的时候沉入热水缸中，那种感觉非常令人放松。有时候又是在地铁站，等着一个号码，回忆起那遍布伤疤的苍白皮肤。

但她的思绪现在在工作的时候飘忽不定起来，Shaw只能怪罪于目前没有人想要杀了她的事实。

“可能发生了小规模的爆炸，”Root一边说一边打开了SUV的车门，在完成任务后，她走进了Shaw所在的那僻静的小巷。

她的衬衫布满了破洞，深红的血液渗透进布料里。Shaw翻了个白眼，把最后一口汉堡塞进了嘴里。“脱掉，”她朝Root胸口挥挥手说道，然后在Root艰难地脱衣服的时候拿出口袋里的小刀和控制台上的点火器。

Shaw用匕首从Root的胸口挑出玻璃和混凝土碎片，被迫听着Root的呻吟和喘息和操蛋的吸气叹息，这些都是理智的人类在刚刚避免成为瑞士奶酪之后不应该发出的。她的伤口基本都是皮外伤，但足够令人痛苦到没法就Shaw调整刀的角度时，她的手一直在Root的双乳上摩擦的事实进行评论。

有一块指甲大小的石头嵌在Root的胸骨左侧的皮肤上。Shaw把刀子放在刀刃上试图把它撬开，鲁特发出一声呜咽，肖叛逆的大脑牢牢抓住了这声呜咽，不肯松手。 她的拇指压在那块岩石上作为杠杆，当它落下时，肖的皮肤被Root的血染红，在阳光下温暖而闪闪发光。

下一刀所用的力度比实际需要的大得多。Root全身都因此抽搐，而Shaw脑中背叛主人的那部分最终决定彻底脱离现实。她的双手在Root的胸前高效地翻飞着，尽管她同时想象着让刀在Root的双乳间滑动，割开她的胸罩。Shaw的刀掠过皮肤，沿着一边乳房的外侧曲线，一直到胸骨，再回到另一边时，她知道Root会喘息，她的呼吸会变得短促而剧烈。刀子滑过伤口的时候会留下一道血痕，刀口边缘染上了红色。

Shaw的手指拉着Root的皮肤，以便更好地暴露出一块玻璃碎片时，她想象着把刀尖拖到Root的胸部中央，沿着她的喉咙向上，用刀抵着下巴，使她的头往后仰。Root会眯着眼睛低头看着她，安静地要求得到更多。 Shaw会把刀移到她脖颈一侧，看着匕首随着Root颈动脉的搏动而跳动。

Shaw会让匕首划回她的胸部，刀尖停在她的心脏上，然后她那只空着的手会伸出来掐住Root的喉咙。 她的拇指在新的伤口上擦过，沿着脖子的一侧涂上血迹，她的手紧紧地握住Root的脖颈，刚好能感觉到Root脉搏的跳动。 Root的头会后仰，她会呻吟着Shaw的名字，匕首从她胸罩的一个松动的罩杯下滑落，挑开。 Shaw染血的拇指会划下来摩擦乳头，而Root会因为Shaw的触碰发出另一声呻吟——

——从 Root 的胸部取出弹片，这让她性奋。

Shaw再次轻轻地拉扯一下，确保Root身上没有遗留任何其他的东西，坚定地忽略了Root看着她的感觉和Root胸部起伏的样子。她用吃完午饭剩下的餐巾纸擦干净刀，把它和所有她清理掉的残渣一起塞进空的苏打杯里，然后把剩下的餐巾扔到Root的膝盖上。

“别把血弄得满车都是，”Shaw气呼呼地说，然后坐回驾驶座上，拔出车钥匙，指着Root的胸口。 “街对面有家卖酒的店，我要去买点酒。”

“认真的吗，Sameen？” Root的嗓音里有一种Shaw显然不喜欢的语气，她毫不畏惧地转过身来，发现Root一脸了然的神情，直接看穿了她那部分该死的大脑。 “我想在那之后抽根烟会更合适，你说呢?”

Shaw盯着她，然后从车里冲了出去，砰地一声关上了车门。无论如何，Root可以随便怎么想她发现了什么，但Shaw**知道**她没有露馅。她是个该死的专业人士，而且除此之外，就算她**漏了**马脚也不是什么大不了的。Root非常诱人，大家都知道，而Shaw认为就算有人知道她喜欢性爱和匕首的混搭也没什么值得惊讶的。还有鲜血。还有窒息。再加上痛苦。还有很多其他事物，真的，但是重点是，Root刚才并没有赢得什么。

但如果Root真的发现了Shaw是有多享受**听**她的声音的话，愿上帝保佑她。


	3. 捆绑，感官剥夺和口塞

有时候Shaw记起CIA安全屋，想知道是否有更好的应对方法。她很确定那是这一切无稽之谈的开始，而如果能够在它变成……不管随着Root而来的的感觉是什么之前阻止它，那就太好了。

尽管，好吧，事后来看，也许在他们第一次见面五分钟后就告诉Root她喜欢拷打也不是什么好主意。

但仍旧都是Root的错。她是那个在还有十个小时需要打发的时候拿出头套和束线带的人。

“那么，Shaw，”Root说，她的嗓音轻快地上扬，从厨房的角落拉来一把椅子。Shaw把整个长沙发都占据了，而Root转动椅子腿，坐在Shaw的脚后。 “我们应该怎么打发时间呢？”

Shaw在过去的三天没睡够三小时，仍在从枪伤中恢复，她的耐心早已消耗殆尽。 她非常清楚自己整个晚上**不打算**做什么。“我就在这里打发时间。你去做你想做的任何事，”她不屑地挥了挥手，“离我远点。”

Root抱起胳膊，靠进椅子里，一只手撑着下巴，“两个漂亮的单身女性，单独两人在一个除了一张床，一个沙发和一张桌子以外什么都没有的公寓里呆十个小时……”她夸张地扬起眉毛，嗓音渐渐低了下去。

“那不会发生的，Root。”

“什么，你不准备来点亲密时刻吗？”

“这沙发在我睡觉的时候和我亲密得很。”Root朝她皱皱眉，Shaw于是翻了个白眼然后喝干了她的啤酒。“和你的电脑朋友亲近去吧。”

“如果你现在不’卧’*的话你怎么做卧底呢？”

Shaw停下解鞋带的动作。**这**是个已经两次让她栽跟头的职业雇佣杀手。老天，就杀了她吧，至少这样她就不用忍受Root天杀的吃了屎般的笑容了。“你可以闭嘴然后走开吗？”

“友好点，Shaw，”Root又靠回椅子里，双手环抱着靠背，自己退开。 她屈尊俯就地看了Shaw一眼，Shaw想知道如果她用鞋带勒死Root，机器会给她带来多大的麻烦。“不可以这样对长辈说话。”

Shaw因为这个提醒而愤怒，拜她和Finch的宝宝的什么变态共生关系所赐Root大概知道她档案里的所有事情，“告诉你的机器别再为你偷窥我了。至少跟踪狂们还会自己亲手花时间这么做。而且拜托，你就什么，比我大一岁？”

“两岁半，”Root更正道，伸手拍了拍Shaw的腿。“而且我过了更好的时代。”

Shaw把鞋子朝Root身上丢，“随便吧，我可以在八十年代的任何一天蹦该死的迪。”

“你和我都知道迪斯科只是一个不幸的错误。就像你的垫肩（和迪斯科一样均在八十年代流行）一样。”

“别把这垃圾怪我身上。”Shaw不记得她家庭里任何一个人会屈服于这种特殊威胁，她喜欢认为这显示了她个性中的一种特殊力量。“我们有你珍爱的互联网。”

“阿帕网其实是在1969上线的。”Root对Shaw丢过的鞋子表示嫌弃，把它们在沙发边摆整齐，然后挑衅地对Shaw扬起眉毛。

“你们有水门事件（1972年）。”

“《周六夜现场》首映（1975年）。”

Shaw眯起了眼睛，“越战还在打（1955年－1975年）。”

“雅达利游戏机出现了（1972年）。”

“我们推倒了柏林墙（1989年）。”

Root的双唇缓缓伸展出一个胜利的笑容，她在椅子里直起身来，“**里根**竞选总统（1976年里根以几百票党代表票之差竞选总统落败）。”

“呃，滚开，”Shaw冷哼一声，然后转了个身背朝Root。她感觉到Root的眼睛盯着她，Shaw坚定地无视她的存在，直到最后她大脑中某个该死的部分让她再次与她交锋。“不管怎样谁她妈会在被子底下做爱？”

Shaw可以听见Root回答的嗓音里那令人无法忍受的笑意。 “有时候会感觉冷。”

“如果你没有产生足够的热量来保持体温，那么你就没有做对。”Shaw搜靠着Root刚说的话，然后转过头面对Root，Root眼睛放光，打算回应。“**不**，”Shaw用一只手指指着她，“我**不**会提供示范的。我也不会和你讨论这个。我要去睡了，你去另一个房间。”

“你是那个再次提起来的人，”Root指出，语气带着自大或屈尊俯就或者其他什么狗屁东西，Shaw已经受不了了。她转过身，交叉双臂。

“去睡觉，Root。”

Root考虑她的下一步行动时，整个房间鸦雀无声，直到她明智地站起来，把椅子挪到角落里。 “好吧。 我一个人睡那张大号的床，而你却在那个凹凸不平的沙发上疲惫不堪。”

“要不是CIA那家伙已经在那了，我早就睡浴缸里了。”她朝Root的方向举起一只手，做了个要东西的动作。“电击枪。”

Root哼了一声，走回到沙发边，把她的电击枪扔到Shaw伸出的手掌里。“如果你想分享玩具，只要开口就行了。”

“你要在我睡觉的时候从那房间里出来，你很可能会被爆头。”

“是啊，是的，你是一个非常危险的杀手，”Root边走边认同，“我完全不知道我怎么成功绑架你的。”

在Shaw还没来得及说什么之前，卧室的门就被关上了，她低吼着，把电击枪塞到中间的沙发垫下。

她有机会的时候应该堵住她的嘴。

带着这个想法Shaw沉入睡梦中，下一件她意识到的事情就是站在床脚，低头看着被束线带绑在床头板的Root。 当然，Root一丝不挂，Shaw还打算往她嘴里塞一个该死的苹果，让她闭嘴。但她脑子里的画面太可笑了，不能让这个破坏这场演出。

于是Shaw从CIA特工的包里借了条领带代替，把它缠绕在Root嘴上当做临时口塞。她允许自己对此情此景笑了笑，Root的胸口因为期待而起伏，完全无法对Shaw的损失发表任何评论。

“这是你想要的吗，Root？”

Root点点头，用臀部的扭动告诉Shaw她的兴奋。

Shaw坏笑。 “我真的不觉得这是。”

看到Root眼中的闪光消失让人有种确凿的满足感，但看到Shaw向她挥舞着头套，Root眼中的跳动的光芒立刻又回来了。Root抬起头，让它从眼睛上滑落，Shaw把松散的布料放在她的后脑勺上，防止它从她的鼻子上掉下来。 并不是说她特别在乎Root能不能呼吸，而是如果她失去知觉，事情就没有意思了。

Shaw从她的口袋里掏出他们偷来的车钥匙，把钥匙圈套在Root的左手中指上。 “你把这个弄掉了，就没有然后了。”

Root再次点点头用手指握住钥匙。Shaw退后一步，仔细观察着她——苍白的身体和纤细的四肢在床面上伸展开来，各种各样的伤疤点缀着她的躯干，伴随着她的呼吸在她身上跳舞。Shaw非常肯定Root已经足够湿到来狠狠的漫长的一发了。

Shaw心满意足地哼着歌，转身去厨房吃点心。

事实证明，唯一可吃的的东西就是苹果，所以Shaw在水槽里洗掉了一个苹果，然后慢慢地把它咬到了核心。 在她确定差不多十五分钟过去了之后，她洗掉了手上剩下的粘稠果汁，给自己倒了一杯冰水，喝了三分之一之后把它和一把厨房的椅子带回了卧室。 听到椅子的声音，Root的脑袋转过来，Shaw在床边坐下，双腿交叉着，悠闲地啜饮着水。

Root保持着令人惊叹的静止，虽然Shaw可以看到，在等待发生什么事情的时候，她的肌肉越来越紧张。她变得如此安静配合，感觉真好。

在从天花板的通风口吹来的微风下，Shaw看着Root皮肤上出现的鸡皮疙瘩，她凝视着放在膝盖上的玻璃杯。 当她把指尖伸进玻璃杯的时候，水就像冰凉的针刺一样刺痛着她的皮肤，当 Shaw 将水滴弹到她的皮肤上时，Root 的身体突然抽搐起来，就像她在塞住嘴的时候发出的哽咽的喘息一样令人满足。

“你冷吗，Root？”

Root摇摇头，这种绝望的动作和她其余扭动的四肢一模一样。 肖终于点了火，现在Root心中充满了不可抑制的欲望。

“你她妈当然不冷，”Shaw说，把玻璃杯放在地上，身体前倾，胳膊肘支在膝盖上。“你赤裸着暴露床单上，在空气中，空调就在你头顶上吹，你全身都是冰水，但你**仍然**感觉神经要烧穿你的皮肤。”Shaw从杯子里捞出一块有些融化的冰块，抛到Root的肚子上，这块冰块在她抽搐的时候滑来滑去，然后滑到肚脐上。 “你知道为什么吗？”

Root双手握拳，摇摇头，把喉咙向上露出来。

“是因为我她妈知道我在做什么。”

说完，Shaw倾身向前然后把两根手指推进Root体内，享受着湿热与冰块带来的寒冷肌肤的对比。 由于突然进入的感觉，Root的臀部从床上抬了起来，Shaw几乎后悔没能听到她愉悦的叫喊。

她的手指在里面弯曲，然后又加入另一根手指，满足于她已经能感觉到的紧紧裹住她的肌肉，忽略了从另一个房间传来的电话铃声。Root身上有一种令人着迷的东西，她的身体在他们之间的一个小小的接触上融化，当她感觉到Root的高潮压倒了她的时候，Shaw忍不住想知道如果Root火热的肌肤贴在她身上会是什么样子。 来自另一个房间的铃声引起了她的注意，但是她继续忽视它，当她的手指感觉到Root的痉挛和颤抖时，Shaw站了起来，膝盖压在床上——

——一巴掌拍在床头柜上的手机上，她的闹钟铃声消失了。 Shaw仰面躺在她的公寓里面朝天花板，第一缕阳光照在天花板上，显然这不是CIA在市中心的安全屋。

好吧……那晚上完全不是这样子的。

尽管，Shaw必须承认，再次看了一眼时间，手滑向短裤，如果事情是那样的话，也许就不会那么糟糕。

不过，这仍然都是Root的错。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：原文How can you do undercover work if you don’t get under the covers every now and then?


	4. BDSM/权力游戏

Root走进来的时候Shaw就知道她是个麻烦。

不得不伪装成一个被围困的助理，协助一个无关紧要的科技公司的缺席 CEO已经够糟糕的了，但接着情况愈下得叫援助，而天杀的Root被叫来代替有问题的CEO。Shaw不知道为什么Soldati不能自己去当杀手诱饵——Shaw会全程都在那的——但Finch看起来认为那是不必要的冒险。

所以Root在周二的上午晚些时候来上班，实际上就是来当Shaw的老板，尽管Shaw对这个事实非常生气，但她还是花了更多时间来记住这个事实。Shaw是个Root变色龙无数次换身份模样的前排观众，并且对她在这方面的技巧有着完全客观的评价，但这次是全新的东西。非常麻烦的新玩意儿。

而Root呢，事实证明穿上权力西装打上领带的样子，能达到毁灭程度的伤害。她在办公室趾高气扬地走来走去，像个婊里婊气的老板，喊着没有商量余地的命令，在她高雅地踏进的每个办公室里指挥来指挥去。Shaw只能想象她是如何成功地在那定制的西裤里或者上装里塞了多少支枪——她的西装是浅蓝色配深色条纹，那颜色遮住了任何可能会暴露她身份的与枪支有关的肿块——但她怀疑如果那些雇员看到了任何一把枪，Root会比现在恐吓他们的样子更加吓人。

Root从电梯走向角落里的办公室的时候，Shaw一开始只是远远地看着，大概这正好有时间让她控制住自己。Root绝对没权利穿西装这么好看，Shaw对这项任务的危险性的估计又上升了几个等级。

这会是她梦中的地狱，她就知道。

Root走近她助手的桌子时捕捉到了她的目光，Shaw因此微微扬起眉毛。 那个养成了邀请 Shaw 吃午饭的恼人习惯的 IT 人员看到 Root 接近并迅速偏离了路线，而Shaw认为相比起最终Root入侵她的空间，解开她的夹克衫，手掌撑在 Shaw 的键盘旁，那IT家伙或许也没那么糟糕了。 她的领带垂挂在桌面上; Shaw忍不住沿着领带的长度一路向上看到Root的脖颈和喉咙的凹陷处，当她的目光最终和Root的相遇时，她发现Root从眼镜上方用锐利的目光看着她。操，Shaw在这之后要把眼镜加到她的性癖列表上。

“沃伦女士，”Root开口，声音低沉而危险，一个糟糕的助手听到这语气会落荒而逃，而Shaw只是把转过椅子更直接地面对Root。 “你能解释一下为什么今天早上我的车没有在等我吗? ”

Shaw他妈根本就不知道Root在说什么，但是好吧，不管怎样，如果她想玩糟糕的老板下属play，Shaw可以奉陪。 “我不确定，索尔达蒂女士，”她含糊地说，让声音带着战栗， “也许Thornhill先生需要用车。”

Root靠近，她的眼睛里有光芒跳动，她的身体语言散发着威胁和权力，而Shaw发现自己在坏笑和沉浸其中之间左右为难。 “我希望能及时得到日程变动的通知。”

“当然，索尔达蒂女士，这种事不会再发生了。” Shaw整理出一沓文件夹，交给Root，与此同时Root退开，理了理她的领带。 “研发部有你想要的那些新处理器规格，”她说，眼睛绝对没有低于Root手指在的喉咙处。

Root面无表情地盯着她看了一会儿，Shaw不知道她还要被迫把胳膊伸到空中多久。 对于她们正在玩的这个游戏，Shaw知道Root已经有了一些想法，但是她还是忍不住在达纳 · 沃伦的个人档案中添加一些冲动地打她老板的脸的内容。 这对Root来说是件好事。 她可能会称之为前戏。

“谢谢你，沃伦女士，”Root边说边拿起文件，嘴角露出一丝微笑。 她的口红和她的领带很相配，深红的血色被那些喜欢巧妙地提醒她们的下属他们是多么可替代的人所喜爱。 还有她们荒谬的性欲旺盛吸血鬼的流行文化影响。

这很适合Root。

“我希望两个小时后在我的桌子上吃午饭，”Root关上办公室门时喊到。Shaw翻了个白眼，尽职尽责地打电话预定了街区那头那家泰国餐厅的菜。 也许她忘记了Root不喜欢炒菜里的腰果，但是Shaw一开始并没有花时间去注意这些细节。

为了贴合人物性格，Root今天没有离开办公室的计划，Shaw也知道追杀丽塔 · 索尔达蒂的暴徒最早也要到明天才会露面。 她忙于重新安排索尔达蒂女士接下来几周的日程——一个长长的私人假期，她向客户解释说她取消了——但很快陷入了令人头脑麻木的无聊之中，她无聊地敲着键盘，琢磨着达娜 · 沃伦是更喜欢独处还是更喜欢扫雷的那种女孩。

Shaw的眼睛扫了一眼显示器角落里的时钟，当她看到时间只过去了20分钟的时候，她丝毫没有抑制住厌恶的声音。 还有一个半小时快递员才会带着她们的午餐出现。

于是无端地她的大脑为她提供了自己打开在Root桌子上的形象，一种完全不同的午餐供她享用。

该死。

她咬紧牙关，越过显示器凝视着前方，在布满地雷的蓝色区域留下了几个无效的点击。 她知道让Root参与这次任务不是个好主意。 索尔达蒂完全可以独自对付几个拿着枪的白痴。 Root她妈是从哪儿学会穿那样的西装的？ 如果 Shaw 没记错的话，那可是价值3000美元的西装，而且她知道 Root 的西装最终会布满破洞，沾满了鲜血、火药和尘埃，她的领带可能最后变成绑在胳膊上的临时止血带……去她妈的。

所以 Shaw 打开在 Root 的桌子上。 好吧，她可以接受。 她不需要总是在上面，如果有人能搞她，她完全有能力变换位置。 虽然Shaw可能不愿承认，但Root无疑有能力对付她。 她会把 Shaw 摊开放在桌子上，然后玩弄她的身体，就像她们已经这么玩了几个月一样，知道在哪里触摸她，让她血液中的火焰一直燃烧。

但是，这种做法有些超前了。

Root可能会因为一些狗屁理由把她叫到她的办公室。 也许是员工评估。 那就像她平时一样，尽可能长时间地虚张声势。 哈哈，开她的玩笑，只要对她有利，Shaw也可以玩得很好。 诚然，事实上从来没有发生过，但是如果说过去的几个月教会了她什么的话，那就是她和Root经常发生性关系的这个宇宙看起来没有那么多的变化，而且在不久的将来会有更多的变化——而且她们玩老板/助理play只是时间问题。 毫无疑问，是在任务中玩这个。 Shaw不是那种喜欢毫无意义的角色扮演的人，但是如果你已经在扮演这个角色，为什么不抓住这个机会呢？

然而此时此刻，她坚决否认Root的胜利，她显然是在用那该死的操我/操你西装来追求胜利。 她怎么想是她自己的事，当她咕哝着拒绝那个 IT 人员的午餐邀请时，她进入了Root的办公室，发现Root在她的办公桌前，靠在桌沿，看着手中的文件。

“你的工作……合格，沃伦女士，”Root说，没有抬头看Shaw。Shaw关上了门。 她翻着文件夹里的文件，Shaw走过来站在她面前，站在房间中央，她非常清楚这些文件上没有任何相关的东西。 房间里沉默了好一会儿，Shaw的目光沿着Root身体的曲线游移，双腿交叉，最后Root把文件扔到桌子上，双手抱住胸口。 “但我没有看到任何真正令我印象深刻的东西。”

Root解开夹克衫的纽扣，拇指勾在腰带上，眉毛在镜框后挑衅地支起来。 “你觉得你能给我留下深刻印象吗，沃伦女士? ”

Shaw知道这个游戏。这游戏叫做“操我直到让我没法坏笑”。

Shaw很擅长这个游戏。

一个路过的员工把一些办公室间备忘录放在她的桌子上，于是Shaw的想法跳了出来。 她跪在Root面前，当Root的手松松地抓住桌子边缘时，她的衣服已经被拉到大腿下面。 Shaw的一只手爬上Root的肚子，把她的衬衫拿开，另一只手把她的腿推到一边——即使她的裤子搭在脚踝上，双腿张开，一点都不正经——Root仍然专横地低头看着她，Shaw的眼睛和她的相遇，然后她倾身向前，第一次尝到了Root的味道。

她已经湿得离谱了，Shaw的舌头很容易地沿着她的下面上下滑动，在阴蒂周围快速地转圈，然后再回到下面吮吸她的软肉。 她的嘴巴尽可能多地吮吸着，感觉到Root的双手在她背上鼓励着她，而她自己的手在Root的腹部快速游移，她的呼吸变得短促，脉搏加快。 Shaw的舌头不够深入，她举起空闲的手想好好利用Root的湿润，但是很快就被打了一巴掌。

“不，”Root呼吸急促地说。 Root的一只手伸到Shaw的下巴上，把她推开，用拇指摩挲着她的双唇。 “让我相信你的嘴是值得我留在身边的。”

Shaw眯起眼睛看着她，但Root只是稍稍拱了拱她的臀部。 她的思想又跳跃了一下，她的嘴唇包裹着Root的阴蒂，几乎无法呼吸，因为Root把Shaw的头按在她身上。 Shaw用舌头引出Root的第一次颤栗的高潮时，咒骂和嘟囔的呻吟从Root嘴里溜了出来。 Shaw 扣住Root的臀部指甲深陷其中，还用上了牙齿，于是Root 的头往后仰，全力以赴地冲上了潮头。 她的身体在Shaw身边颤抖，而就像突然击中一样，Shaw发现自己赤身裸体，被绑在桌面上。

她被什么或被怎么样束缚住了手脚，她不知道也不在乎，但Root就站在她两腿之间，衣冠楚楚，一如既往地完美无瑕。 她说，她想看看Shaw还能提供什么，她的手在Shaw的皮肤上留下了痕迹，这让她不得不蠕动起来。 Root玩弄着她，好像她拥有她一样，她知道她身体的每一个秘密，知道每一次触摸会如何影响她，以及如何让她发狂。

Root轻哼，对着自己坏笑。 “系统似乎反应敏捷，”她说，她对Shaw性奋的临床评估被她声音中狂喜的敬畏所掩盖。 “但我想知道，它能在峰值容量下运行多久。”

哦操她妈的。 Root已经深深地进入了她的大脑，她真的正在幻想她的那些狗屁双关语。

Root把三个非常有用的分散注意力的手指插进Shaw的身体，于是Shaw决定把对自己大脑的厌恶放在一边，专注于眼前的情况。 Root俯身在桌子上，进入她，记录着Shaw的身体在她的手按压下的束缚中扭动的方式。 她的手指蜷缩起来，Shaw贴在Root身上抽搐着，握紧拳头，她只是知道，接下来半个小时的大部分时间里，她会被逼到悬崖边缘，并且被拒绝任何形式的释放。

这是她真正能忍受的一种折磨。 Root用她的双手达到了极好的效果，Shaw发出一种她从来没有打算让任何人听到这种纯粹放荡的呻吟。 Root的舌头几乎没有滑过Shaw的乳房，而是用牙齿咬了上去，她拔出一个不知从哪里冒出来的东西，把Shaw已经过热的皮肤变成一团灼热的火焰，她的手指如此用力地操她，Shaw想知道她怎么没有因此抽筋——而Root一直本能地知道Shaw什么时候快要高潮，然后退开刚好让她吊着。

Shaw想要高潮——她几乎是不顾一切地想要高潮，如果她是其他人，早就开始祈求了。 她的一部分想要被逼着去乞求高潮，只是想知道放弃那么多控制权是什么感觉。 Root转动手腕，Shaw握紧拳头，紧抓住绑着她的绳子，发出一声抑制的叫喊，因为她还没有得到满足，而如果有人能让Shaw投降，毫无疑问，那就是Root。

在她还没来得及想好该怎么应对之前，她桌上的电话响了，把她的注意力完全拉回到了现在。 显示器显示Root的分机号，Shaw坐在椅子上伸直身体，然后按下扬声器按钮。

“我能为您做些什么，索尔达蒂女士? ” 她问道，一如既往的专业。

“马上到我的办公室来，”Root说，然后迅速挂断了电话。

Shaw怒气冲冲地叹了口气，狠狠甩下电话的同时站起身来，看到时间时怒视着时钟。 她只需要设法再打发二十分钟，而现在她必须在这该死的一天剩下的时间里处理一种酝酿中的火烧感觉。

她推开Root办公室的门，然后停了下来。 Root靠在桌前，手里拿着一个文件夹——她的领带松了，看起来很焦虑，但是这场景只是提醒她，她现在真的不想打扰她，因为Root离她太近了。

“关上门，”Root挥舞着文件警告着。 Shaw照做了，Root转过桌角，从地板上拖出一叠文件。 “我找到了她的秘密存货，Shaw。 她陷得比Harold意识到的还深。”

哦谢天谢地。这种麻烦 Shaw 能应付。

Shaw走近，Root把文件摊在桌面上。 她放弃了假装老板，完全不像平时那样精力充沛，而且不知怎么的，这套西装的毁灭性影响也消失了。

然后Root不得不离开，脱掉外套，卷起袖子。

哦，该死。


	5. 绑带式假阳具

Shaw是反社会人格，不是白痴。

她知道如何读懂别人——不管是什么时候的什么工作，这是她工作如此出色的部分原因。她知道如何读懂别人的想法，总是和情绪外露得到处都是的人待在一起，这让她对某些事情有着不带偏见的洞察力，有时候她真的不需要这种能力。

但有时候，她发现自己并不像以前那样在意这个。

Shaw知道Root早就已激情四射地跳过了调情阶段，只为了惹恼她。John在他关心的人身上放跟踪装置；而Root显然在她关心的人的公寓里安装摄像头，投喂那人，然后看着那人，仿佛她全身哪怕是屁股都像太阳一样美好。“那人”至少意味着是“Shaw”。

撒马利亚人上线后，情况就发生了变化。自从她们分开后第一次对话，Shaw告诉Root，在骑着自行车去泽西后，她的屁股疼了好几天。她非常期待一些下流的评论作为回应——她真的想听到，希望能有些什么能打破她新掩护身份的单调乏味。但Root只是看着Shaw，嘴角挂着一丝微笑，眼里闪着光芒，Shaw知道她们之间有事情了。

所以Shaw不是白痴。她知道她自己对**这位女士的抱怨也太多了**。她一生都被这种沉迷于感情的文化所包围，她意识到她对Root有……有感觉，不管她是否愿意承认。也许她们和其他人不一样，但是谁又知道幸福快乐对每个人来说意味着同样的东西呢？尽管她所知道的每一种语言都无法表达她的感受，但她认为自己的行为已经足够清楚了。

Root知道这一点，这就是Shaw喜欢她的地方。Root知道怎么对待她。Root总是懂。在Shaw的生活中，唯一一个从未试图改变她的人就是她的父母。Root甚至是唯一一个从来没有问过她是不是有什么问题的人。

不管怎样，她很火辣，而且Shaw知道只要Root在她身边，她就会玩得很开心。

Shaw听到地铁站里回响的脚步声，从她假装在监视的屏幕上抬起头来。

说到乐趣。

“嘿，亲亲，”Root向她打招呼，走进地铁车厢，把一个讨人厌的粉红钱包扔在地板上。“没想到这么晚还能在这儿见到你。”

Shaw在Finch的椅子上转过身来，看着Root把那些机器认为对她今天的身份来说必不可少的装饰品摘下来。珠宝、手套和高得可笑的高跟鞋被扔到角落里，Root留下一件合身的黑色连衣裙，裙子长及大腿中部。“嗯，”Shaw耸耸肩，指着显示屏，“总得有人看着监控信号。”

“我们连个号码都没有。” Root从她的头发上摘下发夹，手指拨弄着试图弄松头发，Shaw几乎想念她挑逗的样子。

“犯罪从不休息。”

“没错。但是秘密特工知道。” Root赤脚走近时几乎没有任何声响，Shaw在Root靠近、俯身用双手撑在椅子扶手上时眼睛一直盯着她看。“你在等我。”

这显而易见，Shaw想。“我在等任务，”她还是反驳道，无论她决定做或不做什么，她从来不是接受暗示的那种人。

Root上下打量着她，她的眼睛盯着Shaw清楚地知道旧背心暴露出来的乳沟。“那种不穿鞋不穿胸罩就能完成的任务？”

“宁愿壮烈死不愿苟且生*，”Shaw说着，冲她坏笑起来。

Root微笑着从椅边退开，挺直身子，抖了抖眼前的头发。“我一直认为你是那种喜欢用致命武器的女孩。”

她开始转身离开，Shaw飞快地伸手抓住她的手腕。Root低头看着她的手指，眉毛扬起，但是她的容貌露出了一丝轻快之意。

“Sam——”她开口，但Shaw从座椅里溜了出来打断了她，压在Root身上让她背靠着地铁车厢墙上，一条腿撑在Root的双腿间。她的手指仍然扣在Root手腕上，Shaw可以感觉到她的脉搏加速，她抬起另一只手臂，撑在Root头旁边的墙壁上。

“什么？” Shaw挑衅，胯部更加地压着她。Root屏住了呼吸，她的目光向下掠过她们之间，空着的手神秘地摸向Shaw的腰部。

“是……你口袋里有把枪，还是你见到我很高兴？”

”这她妈是假阳具，Root。” Shaw松开Root的手腕，手抓住Root的臀部把她拉近，隆起的假阳具用力压着她。Root闭上眼，安静地咽了咽喉咙，她的目光遇到Shaw的凝视时，瞳孔扩张。

Root开口说话，而Shaw打断了她。“Root，你只有一次机会给我一个直截了当的回答，否则我就走人。” 她稍稍向后退开，确保Root的眼睛紧紧盯着她，然后只是用力压住她胯部。“你想要这个吗？”

她毫不犹豫。“想，求你了，”Root吐息，而Shaw允许自己露出一个微笑。

“很好。”

说完，Shaw撑在墙上的手移到了Root的脑后把她拉下来，Shaw的双唇与她的相触，打破了阻止她欲望的大坝，点燃流过她血管的火焰。Root的双唇她妈的是如此柔软，但远远不是被动的，她们的双手试图拉近对方的时候，她们稍稍失去了对亲吻的控制，嘴巴不经意地滑动，Shaw在吮吸和撕咬光洁的双唇之间挣扎。Root涂了某种香味唇彩，Shaw甚至懒得评论这种东西的可笑，因为每次Shaw用牙齿咬住嘴唇时，Root都会发出低沉的声音让她分心。

操，她都忘了和一个真正清楚自己在做什么的人亲热有多爽了。

Shaw的手滑到Root的大腿上，指尖滑过她的皮肤，毫不犹豫地溜进裙子下。她可以感觉到Root的肌肉紧绷着胯部向前顶，她咬着Shaw的舌头而不是她自己的，试图抑制Shaw知道即将到来的呜咽。

这是行不通的。有人向Shaw保证会发出叫床的声音。好吧，也许这些承诺完全只存在于她自己的幻想中，但还是算数的。

操，她会听到她叫的声音的。

Root的手落到Shaw的腰部，然后开始向上追寻她的腹部，Shaw决定跳过几步，把手伸进Root的内裤里，手指绕着她的阴蒂转着圈作为开场。

Root从亲吻中挣脱出来，她的头靠在墙上，一声震惊的呼喊迅速转变成一连串尖锐的喘息，Shaw的手指穿过她的湿润，回到她的阴蒂。

“天啊，你怎么已经湿成这样了？”Shaw抵着她的肌肤低语，然后凑上前用牙齿咬住Root的喉咙。Root低哼着作为回应，Shaw继续逗弄她的时候，Root温暖的呼吸流过Shaw的耳朵。她他妈的是如此柔软、温暖、湿润，天啊，她需要在她里面，但是有内裤和紧身裙，她能够得到的角度远她妈不能让她满意。

但是如果Shaw非常足智多谋。Root低下头，重新捕获了她的双唇，与此同时Shaw的手从Root身上抽开，伸进口袋拿刀，用拇指弹开小刀。她用刀沿着Root的大腿皮肤滑动，Root在亲吻间鼓励性地点头而Shaw因此得意地笑了起来。刀片滑到Root臀部的长条织物下把它切成两半时，Root抓住Shaw的臀部，低声叫着她的名字。

“Sameen……”Root重复着，Shaw收起刀，把Root的内裤拉下到腿上，Root因此使劲咽了咽喉咙才平静下来。它掉在地上，Root踢开了它，她的眼睛遇到了Shaw的，尽管欲望的氛围笼罩着她们，但却出奇的安静。“Sameen，我觉得我的回答根本不够直接。”

Shaw用力地翻着白眼，跪在地上。

她第一次尝到Root的味道是——嗯，Shaw一直不明白为什么有些人把女人的味道描述为美味；这只是她经历中的一个尝试。有些东西存在，但除了生理意义之外，没有任何特别有用的东西。Root也不例外。味道是真的，但并不是优质的菲力牛排能让她发誓下半辈子不再去任何其他餐厅。

但是Root的反应，此时此刻……令人陶醉。她几乎失去平衡，她因为Shaw舌头带来的接触感呜咽起来，她的指甲扣进Shaw的脑袋，把她拉得更近。Shaw探索她的身体使，她的呼吸颤栗起来；她嘴唇上光滑的温暖只会让Shaw想要更多，也许这就是人们说这是美味时候的意思——这种压倒一切的需要，张开嘴巴把Root整个吞噬掉的需要，她施以压力进入，迷失在她双唇间的感觉和耳里充斥的声音里，这让Shaw自己发出了一声呻吟。

Shaw的双手爬上Root的大腿，推开她的裙子然后固定住她；她的臀部随着Shaw的动作而挺起，而当Shaw抬起眼盯着她，想让Root停下她的动作让她安静地把她吃干抹净时，她看到了Root的眼睛，停了下来。Root低头凝视着她，眼中充满了疑问，她抓住Shaw头发的手松下来，手指梳理着她的头发，而这种爱抚对Shaw来说太亲密了，她无法接受。

她退开，舔着嘴唇，“别盯着我看了。”

“你先看我的，”Root喘息着，Shaw满意地看到，当她把两根手指伸进她体内时，她的那种镇静完全消失了。

“胡说。我看你的时候你已经在看了。” Shaw把目光移开了，这可能是个错误，因为让她的目光直直地引向了她的手指被Root的火热吞噬的地方。

她又加了一根手指。

“只是……品味这一刻。” Root颤抖着，Shaw重新看向她，见她咬着嘴唇，从什么时候开始**这个景象**这么令人性奋了？

Shaw缓缓摇了摇头，前倾继续的同时低喃，“我才应该是那个在品味的人。” 她听到Root的笑声变成了呜咽的喘息，她坏笑起来，手指深深深入，同时舌头压在她的阴蒂上。这是个幸福的时刻，她的嘴巴在Root身上忙活，感觉着她的温暖抵在她的肌肤上，直到她意识到她应该享受的声音没有出现，她抬头发现Root仍然看着她，眼里除了这种情况下无法抑制的欲望之外还有别的什么。

“老天在上，”她说，停下动作抿起了嘴唇。Root的味道无论如何，也许某些东西可以她可以解释一下。

Root的眉毛皱了起来。“什么？”

“你又在盯着我看了。” 她的手指拉扯Root的裙子，Root领会了她的暗示，拉下拉链。

“我不知道这是个问题，”Root说，声音低沉。她把裙子拉过头顶。这并不是说Shaw已经忘记了她赤裸的身体什么样了——她已经对那开始了这一切混乱的那天有了足够的印象，以至于Root双乳的曲线已经刻在了她眼里。但是再次看到她，此时此刻，在这种情况下，Shaw的嘴上还沾着她的湿润……越来越难不把她丢进最近的椅子上，干到她们喉咙都生疼为止。

甚至很难想起她为什么不应该这样做，直到她的眼睛在Root的肌肤上漫游一圈回到她的眼睛，看到之前相同的疑问。

“你瞧，Root，”她叹了口气，指尖轻触着Root的臀部。“我不是……来干掉问题的**，好吗？”

Root开口，这她妈不是Shaw现在能应付的事情，所以她手指推回她体内，转移注意力，然后继续。

“我的意思是，我是，但那不是……”话语从她嘴里溜走，她蜷起手指，自己低吼起来。“我不会只是在干你直到干掉问题的，明白吗？” 她最终重复了一遍，对Root扬起了眉毛。

Root点点头，一个令人难以忍受的笑容开始在她的脸上蔓延。Shaw翻转手腕，用拇指抵住Root的阴蒂，让她颤栗起来，双手撑在墙上。

“很好。” Shaw弯下膝盖，狠狠地给了Root最后一眼。“现在不要那样盯着我看，让我回到把你口到高潮的事情上来。”

Shaw在创纪录的时间内兑现了这个承诺，不管是因为她有那么厉害（她是） ，还是因为Root已经太久没有高潮了（操，她有过吗），Shaw不清楚。她用嘴抵住Root，忘记了她曾经学过的所有关于如何在给女人口交时呼吸的知识，只是专注于Root的肌肉紧紧裹住她的手指，她的指甲深陷进她的肩膀，喉咙里她发出的呜咽声，就像顽固的突袭者***一样决心要摧毁Shaw最后一丝的自我控制。Root高潮了，她深吸一口气，然后是一片纯然的寂静，与此同时她的身体以Shaw制造的感觉为中心抽搐着，在无尽的几秒后，Root的神经系统重启，她又开始呼吸了，发出了Shaw生命中听过的最荒谬的叫床呻吟。

她再也受不了了。

Shaw退了开来，她猛地站了起来，扯着背心拉过头顶。Shaw抵在Root身上，Root的皮肤灼伤了她的，而Root的呼吸在尝到Shaw嘴上她自己的味道时更加勾人。Root用手抓住Shaw的臀部把她拉近，假阳具仍然藏在她的牛仔裤里，摩擦着Root的臀胯。Shaw打破了那个吻，享受着她咬住Root脖颈上肌肉时发出的嘶嘶声，她的手指解开了腰带上的扣子，臀胯骑在Root的大腿上，直到她大脑的某个部分设法处理了一个问题，Shaw向下看了看，咒骂起来。

“操，”她咆哮着，气得更用力地咬着Root的脖子。“你太高了，坐到该死的桌上去。”

Root又忍住了一个大笑，Shaw就是知道。

“开了个好笑的关于尺寸的玩笑呢，Root，”她说，拉着Root和她一起去车厢对面的桌子。“去吧。”

Root聪明地保持了沉默，从Shaw的手中挣脱出来，用一只胳膊扫过桌子，把Finch的卷子打翻在地。Shaw在拉链上顿了顿，Root对她眨了眨眼。“我一直希望我们会在这里做。”

Shaw推着Root的臀部，Root把自己安放放在桌面上，臀部挪到边缘。“随便吧，”Shaw说，终于解开了牛仔裤的拉链，释放了假阳具。Root发出了点声音，而Shaw的目光被她面前展示的大面积皮肤上吸引了，那因欲望而发红的苍白身躯上布满了伤疤。她的双臂伸过头顶，拉长了躯干，凸显了腹部和肋骨的曲线，Shaw的眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着这一幕，她朝自己腰部点头示意，问道: “你能接受这个吗？”

Root点头，于是Shaw走进她双腿之间，感觉它们立刻缠上她的臀部拉近她，她一只手放在Root的臀部，另一只手在假阴茎的底部，Shaw用一种已经让Root扭曲身体的缓慢而平滑的姿势推进。操，操，她妈的，操他妈的，不应该是这么的火辣，这该死的东西甚至没有和Shaw有接触，不是说她可以实际感觉到Root的紧绷湿热潮湿伸展开接纳她，她觉得她可能已经发出了一连串的咒骂，因为Root好像点头同意什么了什么，但Shaw不在乎，因为操啊。

她看着假阳具随着胯部的摆动而律动，Root的身体颤抖着，紧紧地裹住它，当Shaw抬头看着Root时，她发现她也同样在抬头看着她。Shaw的手紧紧扣住Root的臀部，她的眼睛捕捉到了Root的，然后什么东西断了，什么该死的东西在她们之间断裂了，她们都不能再假装一切都在控制内了。Root的头靠回到了桌子上，她的双腿收紧了夹住Shaw，而Shaw的律动带起了容易让人淤青的节奏，引出放荡的低吟，比她曾幻想过的要好得多。

Shaw最后看了一眼她们身体之间的假阴茎，弯下身子，前臂支在靠近Root肩膀的地方，变换她的插入角度，足以让Root的脊椎拱起来接近她。Root松开紧紧抓住桌子边缘以至于发白的指关节，转而抓住Shaw，她一只手抓住她脖颈后的头发，另一只手指甲扣进她的后背。她们在一个气喘吁吁、随意的亲吻中相触，Shaw不断动作着，Root渴求的臀部动作太混乱，不适合任何长时间的接触，Shaw根本不在乎生理学上说什么——她他妈就是知道她能感觉到Root的湿润，她越来越接近了，她的肌肉在颤动。

“Sameen，”Root在她耳边呜咽，如此无耻地请求Shaw不要像她一样受到影响。但是，操啊，说得好像Root的身体在她身上动作的样子并没有让Shaw想让Root也感受所有一样。这是令人陶醉的，自从经历了这次Root感官全都失控，在她的触摸下崩分离析的样子后，也真的没有任何机会回到从前的模样了。

Shaw不会先高潮，她不会先高潮，她不会——

Root的手臂环抱着Shaw的背部，把她拉到脖颈处，Root的牙齿咬进了肌肉里，她抵着Shaw的肌肤泄出一声长长的呻吟。

Shaw先高潮的。

但是她们差得不远。

说真的，Shaw觉得这次她们都赢了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原文为Live free or die hard，锤锤引用了电影虎胆龙威的标题。  
**原文为fuck it out，指情侣间有问题，然后做爱做到解决问题为止，此处的“干”双关。  
***原文为raiders hellbent，查了一下应该是一款卡牌游戏里的角色，一个凶猛进攻的突袭者，锤锤你好nerd……


End file.
